The Teacher
by Cegahkk7
Summary: Monica Geller is a teacher at a elementry school. Chandler Bing just so happens to enroll his daughter in that school. Once they meet at a PTC they slowy realize that it wasn't the first time they met. All characters included. Please R&R! I would really appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

Chandler sat sitting in the little chair by the bed admiring his wife. They had been married for three years and struggled to conceive.

The first time they did she lasted six weeks before she had her first, of numerous, miscarriage. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _A high-pitched scream pierced the apartment sending Chandler flying to the bathroom. There she sat, arms wrapped around her knees and crying, surrounded by a pool of blood._

 _He gathered her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear before she eventually cried herself asleep. They remained in the floor for a few minutes before he silently picked her up and laid her back in bed. He climbed in on the other side and pulled her back into his arms._

 _He kissed the top of her sleeping head and let a couple of silent tears fall. It was then when she lifted her head wiped his tears off his face._

" _It's okay, baby. I know," she said._

" _I'm so sorry, Kathy."_

" _I'm sorry too, Chandler. I'm sorry too."_

" _You know we have to go to the doctor, right?" he asked._

" _I know. I just want to lay here for now. I want you to hold me. I want our baby back, Chandler," and with that she broke down once more._

Kathy stirred on the bed, snapping Chandler out of his reverie. He smiled at her and looked over at the little glass container on the other side of the bed. After sixteen hours of labor Kathy finally gave birth to their first little girl.

" _Hannah Grace Bing. It kind of has a ring to it," Chandler quipped the night Kathy pitched the name to him._

" _I think it's perfect!" She squealed with excitement. Chandler stood up from the table and walked up to the little stove. He slid his hands around her ever-growing belly and kissed her neck. She softly moaned and turned in his arms to give him a passion-filled kiss._

" _Bedroom?" he asked. She only nodded in response as he slowly led her to their bedroom._

Chandler stood up and silently picked her up. She was an exact replica of Chandler. He sighed and wished she had acquired some of her mother's looks. With that thought he looked over at his wife and smiled. She was still sleeping but she looked so beautiful. After giving Hannah a kiss on her forehead, he gently laid her back into the container. He looked around the room and poked his head out the door.

Once he signaled a nurse, he merrily walked down to the hallway to the little gift shop on the corner.

 _Ping._

He softly let the door close behind him and gave a nod to the cashier. Chandler walked over to the little stuffed animal section and examined the row of plush toys. His eyes raked over the animals one by one before he finally found the right one. He walked over to the cashier and placed it on the counter while taking his billfold out.

"Pink bunny?" the girl asked and rolled her eyes. Chandler smiled and shook his head.

"My wife just gave birth to a little girl," he said cooly. She looked at him before pushing the toy back across the counter.

"Take it. I'll get the tab." Chandler stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She only nodded in response. He smile at her and walked back out the door.

 _Ping._

He walked back down the hallway towards his wife's room when something caught his eye.

A woman about his age or younger came rushing in with a young infant in her hands. She was banging her hand on the receptionist's desk and screaming something he couldn't quite make out. He walked a little closer and stopped when the woman turned around. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Although it was obvious she was stressed and in need of help she seemed calm.

The woman caught his eye and smiled a little before a nurse came and tapped her on the shoulder. Chandler watched her as she walked down the hallway and turned a corner. Out of sight. He sighed and turned around to head back towards his family.

Once he reached his room he stopped at the scene unfolding in front of him. His daughter was screaming at the top of her lungs while a nurse tried to soothe her. A doctor was standing over his wife shining a light into her eyes.

"No response. Get the defibrillator running," the doctor yelled and began studying the heartbeat.

"It's ready," one of the nurses said and handed the doctor the iron-shaped objects.

"Clear!" he yelled once more and pushed them onto his wife. Her heartbeat continued to slow.

"Try it again! Come on now, let's go." Once again he yelled 'cleared' and tried the procedure over. Nothing happened.

Chandler looked over to the machine and watched as his wife's heartbeat flatlined.

He looked to the nurse holding his, now sleeping, daughter. She was looking at him as a lone tear fell down her face. She started speaking to him but he didn't hear her. He kept his attention on his daughter. She would have to grow up without a mother. She would have to go to the meetings at school with her Dad instead of her Mom. She would only have one parent instead of both. In that moment Chandler wished he could have taken Kathy's place so that she could be her with their daughter. With _her_ daughter.

He picked Hannah out of the nurse's arms and walked out into the hallway. There he fell down to the floor and held her close as he hummed a soft tune. Chandler looked to his left and noticed the long forgotten bunny. He leaned over and picked it up from where he assumed he dropped it and placed it next to his daughter in his arms. Once settled he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Chandler let a long breath and began to cry.

He looked back at his daughter but felt someone staring at him. At the moment he didn't care. He didn't care what anyone thought or said but the burning sensation eventually took over and he looked up to find the woman from the lobby standing a few feet away from him.

~o0o~

"I need Rachel Geller's room now!" Monica yelled as she stormed into the hospital carrying her four month old nephew.

"I'm sorry. Only family members are allowed in that room," the nursed snipped and returned to filing paperwork out.

"My name is Monica Geller and I'm her sister-in-law. This is her son. Now, so help me G-d, if you do not show me where my sister's room is now-"

"One second please," the nurse cut her off and quickly walked over to a little room.

Monica sighed. There was no sense in arguing. She might as well calm down. Her brother was going to need someone to be calm. She turned around to sit in a chair but caught someone's eye instead.

He was tall with sandy, brown hair and light blue eyes. Monica smiled at him and felt a light tap on her arm.

"Miss Geller, I'll show you the way," a new nurse said. Monica smiled in gratitude and looked towards the man once more before following her down the hallway.

"Oh! Thank G-d you're here!" Ross exclaimed as I opened the door.

"How is she?" Monica asked while handing Ben to Ross.

"She's still sleeping but the doctor said she'll be fine. She has two broken ribs and she tore a ligament in her knee but other than that she can come home in a few days."

"That's great. What happened?"

"She was walking across an intersection and some crazy idiot didn't see the light turn red until it was too late. Thankfully, the car was almost stopped by the time it her," Ross explained pulled Ben a little closer to him.

"I'm glad she's okay. Look I'm going to go down to the vendor. Want something?"

"Nah, thanks though." Monica shrugged and walked out of the room.

After locating the vendor and purchasing few items she decided to stroll around before going back to the room. Her parents would probably be there and she didn't feel like listening to her mother nag her about, well, anything.

She made her way back to the lobby and remembered the blue eyed man she saw when she first came in. She strolled down another hallway and stopped when she came across him.

He was sitting on the floor holding a newborn baby and a pink bunny. He had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the baby. Every muscle in her body willed her to run over to the man and throw her arms around him although her feet stayed planted. To whisper soothing words in his ear and tell him everything would be all right although her lips stayed sealed.

Before she realized it the man looked up at her and they locked eyes immediately. They held eachother's gaze for what felt like hours but was only minutes before Monica turned back down the hallway and ran back to her sister-in-law's room, leaving the blue eyed man in confusion.

~o0o~

 **A/N: Ahhh! Okay before I start explaining this fic I need to clear something else up. No I'm not going to continue the first fic I wrote. I just couldn't get anymore creative juices flowing for that one so I deleted it. Sorry! I won't do that with this one though! The second chapter is already in process. Now on to this one. I imangined them in 1994. Yeah, I know that it sounds really young for them to start a family that early but it will progress with the story. Chandler married Kathy and doesn't know Monica, Ross, and Rachel. Well not yet. Monica has some history but I won't tell you yet. Ross and Rachel are already married and they have Ben. It's not that I don't like Carol and Susan but I decided not to add them in this one. Chandler is friends with Joey and Phoebe will come in later in the story. But enough of my rambling. Please R &R! I would love to hear what you have to say and I always take yur suggestions into consideration!**

 **~Chelsie**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Later**

"Ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes! Do you think my teacher will be nice?"

"Of course! How could your teacher not be nice to such a cute little girl like you?" Chandler asked his daughter while he threw her backpack over his shoulder and walked her up to the school building.

"I agree," she said and grabbed Chandler's hand.

"Miss Geller. That's a pretty name isn't it Daddy?" Hannah asked when the guidance counselor told them her teacher's name.

"It sure is and here is her classroom," Chandler said as they came upon her door.

"Daddy! That's Elizabeth! Can I go say 'hi'? Please!" Hannah exclaimed and pointed to a girl across the room.

"Sure. I'll be talking to your teacher," Chandler said but Hannah had already made it over to her friend and they shortly joined another group of girls.

Chandler smiled and looked at his daughter. It had been six long years since his wife died and he had yet to go on one date. Once one was set up he would have to cancel because of a dance recital or "Daddy and Me" class. Chandler didn't mind though. He loved spending time with his daughter.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Chandler turned to the voice only find a woman standing a few feet behind him. She looked to be in her late 20's early 30's, she had long, black hair and bright, blue eyes. He thought he sensed a wave of deja vu but shrugged it off as a side effect of hanging around Phoebe too much.

"Hi! I'm Monica Geller. I'm assuming that's your daughter over there?" She asked and pointed at Hannah who had found some tea cups and was having a 'tea party' with her friends.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Chandler Bing and that's my daughter, Hannah. Nice to meet you," he smiled and stretched his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you as well. Will her mother be coming soon or is it just you?" Monica asked with a smile. Chandler grimaced.

"Nope, I'm afraid it's just me. Her, uh, her mother died shortly after she was born," Chandler said and started scratching the nape of his neck.

"I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have asked if I had known!" Monica blushed and rested her hand on his forearm.

"It's fine," Chandler said and looked down at her hand. Was it just him or did the room seem to get a little hotter?

"Okay, um," Monica stammered, "Do you have any questions?" She removed her and crossed them behind her back.

"Yes actually. Um, will she be with you all day or do I need to go talk to another teacher?"

"Yes! She'll be with me all day. They won't start switching classes until third grade."

"Ah! Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I head out? It looks like you're starting to get busy," Chandler said and gestured around the room that was quickly filling up with other parents. Monica glanced around.

"Nothing much. There will be a Parent/Teacher Conference at the end of the month but besides that you'll be informed. The students take a folder home each week with their work and announcements inside."

"Okay. I'll just say bye to my daughter and I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you," Chandler stuck his hand out.

"Likewise! I hope I'll see you soon," she shook his hand and with that she walked away to talk to the other parents.

Chandler watched her walk away and sighed. Of course he would be attracted to the one woman he couldn't date. His daughter's teacher.

"Daddy is she nice?!" Hannah asked and tugged on his tie.

"Who? Your teacher? Yes! She is, like, awesome!" He mocked her excitement and she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Stop it!"

"Give me a hug. I gotta head to work." He bent down on one knee and she threw her arms around his neck. Chandler smiled and returned the embrace.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, princess," he whispered back and a lone tear fell down his cheek. He swiftly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

Hannah raised her head and planted a kiss on Chandler's cheek before running away to rejoin her friends. He stood back up and took another glance around the tidy classroom before heading to the door.

Once he got to the door he turned around and his gaze landed on Miss Geller. After a few moments he made eye contact with her. She smiled and raised her hand to wave. Chandler mimicked her and left the room. He let a breath go that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

~~o0o~~

 _First day. It doesn't matter what side you're on it's still nerve racking. What if my kids don't like me? What if my co-workers don't like me? What if I'm late? What if a parent causes a scene?_ Monica thought about all of these as she laid her clothes out for the following day.

 _Bzzzz._

Monica walked the short distance to her nightstand and picked her phone up.

 _Good luck! And don't be nervous, they'll love you! -Rach_

Monica sighed and sent her thanks. Leave it to her best friend to ease her worries. Of course her students would like her. Who wouldn't?

Monica unlocked the door of her new classroom and smiled. It was still clean. With another of her fears checked off the list she walked over to her desk and locked her purse in one of the drawers. She checked her watch.

 _7:38_

Parents would start arriving soon. All she had to do was wait.

"Likewise! I'll see you at the end of the month," Monica said and waved another set of parents out of the door.

"Can I sit here, Miss Geller?" Elizabeth asked and pointed to a seat. Elizabeth was Monica's first student to arrive and had yet to say a word to her.

"You can sit there for now but once all of the students are here you have to move to your assigned seat," Monica beamed and pointed to another desk. She only nodded in response.

"Daddy! That's Elizabeth! Can I go say 'hi'? Please?" Monica heard a little girl squeal. She turned around and found a young girl pointing to Elizabeth and an older man, presumably her father, nod and give his permission.

The man looked to be about six foot with sandy, brown hair and light, blue eyes. He wasn't broad chested but he wasn't lanky either. He looked familiar but Monica couldn't put her finger on it. Shaking her head, she told herself to quit checking her student's father out.

With a sigh she approached the man and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Hi! I'm Monica Geller. I'm assuming that's your daughter over there?" Monica asked and pointed to the little girl whom had found the tea cup set and was playing with her friends.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Chandler Bing and that's my daughter Hannah. Nice to meet you," he smiled and stretched his hand out. She smiled back and took his outstretched hand.

 _He's polite and hot? Where is his wife?_

"Nice to meet you as well. Will her mother be coming soon or is it just you?" Monica asked. She regretted asking once she saw the look on his face.

"Nope, I'm afraid it's just me," Chandler said. "Her, uh, her mother died shortly after she was born." He began scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business," she blushed and put her hand on his forearm hoping he wouldn't be offended.

He looked down at her hand and said, "It's fine."

She removed her hand assuming it made him feel uncomfortable and crossed them behind her back. Pinching herself in the process.

"Okay, um. Do you have any other questions?" Monica stammered.

"Yes actually," She looked up in anticipation. "Uh, will she be with you all day or do I need to go talk to another teacher?" She sighed.

Wait, why was she sighing? She didn't expect him to ask something else did she?

"Yes! She'll be with me all day. They won't start switching classes until third grade."

"Ah, okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I head out? It looks like you're starting to get busy," Chandler said and gestured around the room. There were a lot of parents there and they seemed to be running out of patience.

"Nothing much. There will be a Parent/Teacher Conference at the end of the month but besides that you'll be informed. The students take home a folder each week with their work and announcements inside." She smiled. It was a new system she came up with on her own. The students each had a portfolio that they would take home on Thursday each week full of their work and would return the next day signed so she knew that a parent had saw it.

"Okay. I'll just say bye to my daughter and I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said and stuck his hand out once again. The thing was, Monica didn't want him to leave and she didn't want to talk to the other parents.

"Likewise! I hope I'll see you soon," she shook his hand and walked away.

Why did she have to be attracted to him? Of all people? She knew she couldn't date one of her student's parents. It was one of the rules she gave herself when she started teaching.

"Hi, my name is Monica Geller!" she said to another set of parents. She answered questions but she wasn't fully listening.

After that set of parents were satisfied she snuck a glance at Chandler. His daughter had broke away from their embrace and planted a kiss on Chandler's cheek. She smiled broadly at the scene.

She managed to get another glance at Chandler while he was standing by the door. She looked up and found him staring at her. She smiled and raised her hand to wave at him. He did the same and left.

"Mon?" Rachel asked. They were sitting in Central Perk drinking coffee and chatting about something but Monica really wasn't listening. She couldn't get her mind off Chandler.

"Yes, that shirt looks great on you!" Monica answered enthusiastically. She wasn't listening to a word Rachel had said.

"I didn't ask you a question, I was complaining about your brother! What's going on?" She asked and after contemplating her eyes got bright. "You met a guy! What's his name? What does he look like? Is he hot? Do I know him?"

"Well for one, quit bombarding me with questions. And you don't even know if I met a guy or not," Monica said. She picked her coffee up and took a drink. She could feel her face burn and knew she gave herself away.

"Yes you did! Tell me something please!"

"Ugh, fine! His name is Chandler. Satisfied?" Monica asked.

"No! you know that. Now tell me more. Where did you meet him?"

"At school today," Monica answered just as shyly as before.

"At school but it was… You met a student's parent! But what about your rule! How do you know he's single?" Rachel shouted. Monica blushed ferverishly.

"Shut up! I never said I was going to date him!"

"That's true. But this is big news! I mean ever since Richard…" Rachel let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. Monica sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"I know. I just, the one time I meet someone I think I really like, I can't date them because of some stupid rule," she covered her eyes up with her hands.

"What if he has a girlfriend?" Monica raised her head up. "I mean, then that's the reason you can't date him, not because of your rule." Rachel said.

"I suppose. It's just, he looks so familiar. I can't get him out of my head. I need to clean!" With saying that she got up and ran to her apartment.

"No you don't need to clean. What you need to do is break your stupid rule and go out with him," Rachel sighed and picked her cup up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not giving anything away but I am letting you all know that it is a couple of weeks after the first day of school. And, I really need you guys to review and leave some suggestions because I was stumped. I eventually thought of this but still. I don't want to be one of those authors that leave you hanging for months at a time. I'm finished rambling. Enjoy!**

 **~Chelsie**

~o0o~

"Today's Elizabeth's birthday, Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed while Chandler pulled her hair into a small bun. Once he finished he admired his work. The lessons from Phoebe were really paying off.

"I know. You told me yesterday. That's why we went to the store and got her a present, right?" He joked and set the present on the table in front of her. She smiled, nodded and grabbed the present before running to the living room.

Chandler chuckled and picked her backpack up off the floor. He decided to take the day off and attend the birthday party with her at school. Joey advised him to meet a hot, single mom but Phoebe told him to ask Hannah's teacher out.

" _Hey Pheebs, I don't need you to come over in the morning. I'm going to take the day off and go to a birthday party with her at school," Chandler said and sat down on the couch next to Phoebe and Joey._

" _Aww, okay," Phoebe said and patted his knee._

 _Since Hannah had started school a few weeks earlier, Phoebe came over every morning, got Hannah ready, and took her to school. Chandler just didn't have the time and was grateful when Phoebe offered to do it._

" _So, um, think there will be any moms at this party?" Joey asked and grinned. Chandler rolled his eyes and smiled._

" _Joe, it's a children's party. Of course there will be moms at the party," he said and shook his head._

" _Hot, single moms. That's what you're looking for at the party, okay?" Joey suddenly grew serious. Chandler smiled and nodded his head._

" _Or hot, single teachers," Phoebe whispered and hurriedly took a sip of her coffee. Chandler's eyes widened and his face turned a dark crimson._

" _Ooh yeah!" Joey said. "Teachers are HOT!"_

" _Phoebe! You threw the key away. You threw the key away!" Chandler exclaimed and jumped up. Hannah had taught them a new hand motion she learned at school. You take your hand and zip your lips, lock it, and throw the key away. It was supposed to represent that you'll keep your promise but Phoebe had other plans._

" _Oh come on, Chandler! You think she's cute! Just ask her out for crying out loud!"_

" _I don't even know if she's single or not," Chandler said._

" _You'll regret it if you don't ask," Phoebe said and took another sip of her coffee._

It wasn't like he was actually going to make a move or anything because she's Hannah's teacher. He couldn't do that. But he really wanted too. He shook his head and made his way to the living room.

"Ready to go, princess?" He asked.

"Yes I am. And you're going to stay the whole time right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I am," he mimicked her words and they walked out of the door.

"Room twenty," Chandler said as he walked into the tidy classroom once again. He surveyed the room and found a few parents there already. The women were all huddled in one corner of the room gossiping and the men were in another corner talking about the game last night. He glanced towards the back of the room and saw that the table was full of food of all kinds.

"I'm going to go have a tea party, Daddy," Hannah ran towards the play area and Chandler smiled at the sight he saw.

She was by the play area sitting in one of the little chairs drinking pretend tea out of a tea cup. She smiled at Hannah and looked up to meet eyes with Chandler. She waved at him and said something to the girls before getting up and walking over to him.

"Hi! I'm glad you could come!" Monica exclaimed and shook Chandler's hand.

"I'm glad I could come," he said. They continued to shake each other's hand and eventually slowed to just holding hands. Monica looked at their hands and he slowly snatched it back.

"So, have you had any problems out of Hannah?" Chandler asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She's an angel," Monica smiled. "She has incredible manners by the way!"

"I try my best," Chandler smiled and the two of them looked over at Hannah. She was struggling to stick her pinky out and hold the little tea cup at the same time.

"Well, you've done a very well job at raising her so far," Monica said. Chandler looked over at Monica and found a little smile on her face. Chandler suddenly fought the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"Thank you," he said. Monica looked at him and they held eye contact for a few seconds before another parent walked in.

"I, uh, should go talk to her," Monica said and cleared her voice.

"Of course."

"But I will come back and see you before the party is over."

"I'll be waiting." Chandler smiled and walked over to the group of guys.

"Are you blind? Look at Miss Geller's ass then look at Katie's. Miss Geller is way hotter," Tim said.

Chandler had been sitting in the guys circle for fifteen minutes now and the topic had changed from last night's game to the teacher's butt.

"No, see you got it all wrong, Miss Geller has bigger- Hello Miss Geller!" Steve said. Chandler turned around to find Monica looking at all the men and resting her eyes on Chandler. His face started turning a little pink when the guy next to him let out a low whistle.

"We are about to play musical chairs so if you guys can get up and come over here that would be nice," she smiled and walked to join the rest of the women in the circle. All the guys turned to Chandler.

"Is something on my face?" He joked. A few chuckled.

"She likes you," Steve said. He finished off his juice and walked over to the group of women putting his arm around, what Chandler assumed was, his wife. The rest of the men nodded their head in agreement and walked over to join their wife.

"What? No she doesn't," Chandler laughed and looked around. He got up and walked over to the circle of chairs and listened to Monica give the directions.

"When the music stops everyone needs to sit in a chair and the last person standing loses. Everyone ready?" Monica finished the instructions and started the music.

The music kept going and Chandler found Hannah a few people in front of him. She had the biggest smile on her face and when she caught his eye she waved. He waved back and focused on the music.

It stopped and everyone scurried to grab a seat. One of the parents gave up their chair for their kid and claimed the lost. Chandler smiled and the music started up again with one less chair.

Chandler once again focused on the music and when it went off he grabbed another chair only have Miss Geller fall in his lap. His face turned crimson.

"Oops. I guess I'm out," she said and stood up sheepishly, her face also red.

"That's fine. You can have my chair," Chandler said and stood up.

"Thank you," she smiled. Chandler looked around and found everyone staring at the two.

"Right," he half-waved at her and took a chair from the circle.

~~o0o~~

"Right," he said and waved at Monica. She waved back and turned back to the group. Everyone was either looking at her or Chandler.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" She asked and started walking around the circle when the music started.

Monica let one of the students have her chair and joined Chandler to watch the remaining people.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said.

"Oh, it's fine. It isn't like beautiful women fall in my lap everyday," he said and grimaced. Monica blushed and looked at her lap. "Just forget I said that."

"No, really it's fine. Thank you." He looked at her and smiled.

"If it's too much to ask, um, do you think you might want to go grab a cup of coffee with me? I know this cute little place in the Village."

"I'd like that. I actually live in the Village so I can meet you there."

"Okay, it's called Central Perk."

"I think I know where you're talking about," she lied. She goes there everyday. How could she not have seen him before. "When?"

"Uh, tomorrow around noon?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That sounds perfect," she said and smiled. She would definitely be calling Rachel once school ended.

"Daddy, I won!" Hannah said and ran up to Chandler. Monica smiled and went to get her goody box from underneath her desk. She let all the kids choose something out of the box and claimed that it was time for cake.

"Then what happened?"

"His daughter won the game and I let everyone get a prize out of the box. We sang 'Happy Birthday', opened gifts and everyone went home," Monica explained and took a sip of her coffee.

"That's all? You two didn't talk anymore? Did you kiss?" Rachel asked. They were sitting in Central Perk, their regular hangout, and talking about Monica's date.

"Yes that's it and no he didn't kiss me! We said our goodbyes just like everyone else and he left. I stayed an extra hour to clean up the mess and went home too. It isn't a big deal.

"Yes it is! You have a date! You haven't had a date since…" Rachel let her sentence trail off. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, since Richard, I know." It had been a whole year since Monica and Richard broke up and no one thought Monica would get over him. He was the love of her life and he didn't want children. Something Monica wanted more than anything.

"What are you going to wear?" Rachel asked breaking into her thoughts.

"That's why I called you. I don't know. I mean we aren't going out to eat, we're just coming here. So, I don't want to dress up but I want to impress him."

"He better be really cute, Mon. Come on. Let's go look at your clothes. If we can't find anything we'll just go look through mine." And with that Rachel through some money on the table and grabbed Monica's hand.

Monica stared at the piece of clothing Rachel threw on the bed.

"Don't you think that's _too_ dressy?" Monica asked and picked it up.

"Nonsense. It's casual but not too casual, it's fancy but not too fancy. It's perfect!"

"I don't know. I'm calling Phoebe."

"Fine but you know you like it," Rachel said and followed Monica into the living room.

Monica picked up the phone and called Phoebe. It rang six times before she hung up the phone and walked over to Joey's.

"Mon, Joey is going to think you're hot in anything you wear. He's been hitting on you for months now!" Rachel cried and once again followed Monica over to Joey's.

Monica opened Joey's door and said, "Joey, come over here and look at this-." She stopped in her tracks. There, sitting on Joey's couch, was Chandler.

"Hi, um, I didn't know you knew Joey," Monica smiled and he smiled back looking over her shoulder to Rachel.

"Hold on, our phone is ringing," Rachel said and ran over to her apartment, grabbing the phone and running back over to Joey's.

"Uh, yea, Joey is one of my best friends," he said and Joey smiled.

"Thanks man!" He grabbed Chandler and gave him a hug.

"Hold on Ross, I'm trying to listen!" Rachel said and tapped Monica on the shoulder. "How do you know him?"

"That is Chandler," Monica said and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Honey, I'll have to call you back. I'm at Mon's," she said into the phone and hung up. She turned to Monica gave her a thumbs up and started walking over to Chandler. Monica rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Sorry, we'll be going now," Monica said and dragged Rachel out of the apartment.

"He really is hot. We need to pick something else out for you," Rachel said and ran into Monica's room.

Monica looked at her door before following Rachel into her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"You and Mon know each other?" Joey asked when his front door slammed shut.

"Yea. She's Hannah's teacher."

"That's cool. Aren't you going on a date with her teacher though?"

"Uh yea, Joe." Chandler raised his eyebrows and stared at Joey until he connected the two.

"Wow! Monica? Nice." Joey gave him a thumbs up and looked at the door.

"Why haven't we met before?"

"We usually hang out at your house," Joey said and shrugged.

Chandler sighed and put his head in his hands. He leaned up at caught a glimpse of the clock on the counter.

 _5:08_

"I got to go. I told Phoebe that I would pick Hannah up at 5:30," Chandler said and moved towards the door. He managed to twist the doorknob before he heard the shrill of a phone.

"Oh Rach left her phone over here," Joey said and grabbed it.

"I'll bring it over there," Chandler said and grabbed the phone from Joey. He turned around and knocked on the girl's' apartment.

~~o0o~~

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Hold on, Rachel," Monica yelled and walked over the door. "Yes? Oh, hi."

"Here is your phone," Chandler said and handed the ringing phone to her.

"Thanks. Hello?" Monica said and answered the phone. Chandler half waved and began walking away before stopping, feeling Monica's hand on his arm. She stuck a finger up to signal him to wait a minute.

"Who is it? Why, hello Chandler!" Rachel said and stuck her hand out. Monica slapped Rachel's hand.

"Talk to your husband. I can't understand him," she complained and Rachel took the phone out of her hand.

"Okay well I got to go," Chandler said and began walking out of the door once again. Monica followed him out into the hallway.

"Wait, Chandler. Would you want to stay for dinner? I know you have your daughter but my brother is bringing his son and they are about the same age. I would really like it if you would. Some of my friends are coming over and Joey is coming too. He never miss-"

"I would love to stay. I just have to pick my daughter up and I'll come back over," he interrupted her babbling.

She smiled. "Okay."

~~o0o~~

Chandler heard the buzz and opened the door, heading up the few flights of stairs to Phoebe's apartment.

"Hey! I have to run to go to dinner. She has her shoes on and her backpack is in my room. Are you sure you don't want her to stay here? I don't mind," Phoebe said when she opened the door.

"That's okay, Pheebs. I just need you to watch her tomorrow for my date. Besides, we are going to have dinner with Monica," Chandler said and stepped into her apartment.

"Hey Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed and ran over to her dad.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Phoebe?"

"Of course she did. I'm the best aunt. Did you say you're having dinner with Monica? As in across the hall from Joey's Monica?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. Also as in Hannah's teacher Monica," Chandler said and picked Hannah up. "Ready, sweetheart?"

Hannah nodded and laid her head on Chandler's shoulder.

"Well that's where I'm going so we can just share a cab," Phoebe said as they walked out of the door.

"I didn't know you knew Monica," Chander said as the stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. He took some money out of his pocket and paid the cab driver.

"Yea. She was my roommate until I moved in with my grandmother," Phoebe said and pushed the buzzer for Geller/Green.

"Who is it?" Came Monica's voice.

"Pheebs and Chandler," Phoebe said.

There was a moment's hesitation and she said, "Come on up."

"- and Ross slipped and fell, pulling the girl's' shirt down at the same time," Monica . The gang burst out laughing all except Ross whose face had adopted a reddish hint.

"Just to let all of you know, I did buy her a couple of drinks," Ross muttered sheepishly.

Phoebe, Chandler, and Hannah walked into Monica's apartment at that moment and everyone turned to stare at them.

"Miss Geller!" Hannah exclaimed and ran over to Monica, throwing her arms around her neck. Monica laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Hannah." Chandler smiled at the scene before him.

~~o0o~~

Dinner was over and everyone was sitting around the coffee table, mind Phoebe who had left before dinner and the children who were playing in the corner of the room. Joey, Monica and Chandler sat on the couch while Ross and Rachel shared the chair.

Ross looked at his watch and winced. "Honey, I think we need to go. Ben has t-ball practice tomorrow and I have that meeting."

"Alright. Ben get your shoes on, baby. We're leaving," Rachel called and stood up.

Monica sighed in relief. Partly because she didn't have to play hostess anymore and partly because she wanted to talk to Chandler alone for a little while.

"Yea I have an early audition in the morning," Joey said and patted Chandlers back. "I'll leave the door unlocked for you and Hannah." With that he got up across the hall to his apartment.

"Hannah is staying with you and Joey?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. Just for tonight. She is going to stay with my parents tomorrow," he said and stood up glancing at his watch.

 _9:48_

Monica shot Rachel a glare. She was puzzled for a second but caught on quickly.

"She can stay with us tonight and I'll watch her tomorrow," Rachel offered, winking at Monica. Monica bit her lip to hide a grin. She knew she could count on her best friend.

"No, that's okay. I don't mind," Chandler said and waved her off.

"Seriously. She can stay with us tonight. Besides, she and Ben have just been having so much fun and I would hate to ruin it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I think they will have fun," Ross said.

"Hannah," Chandler called, "you wanna stay with Ben tonight?"

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed and ran to put her shoes on. Chandler smiled.

After numbers were exchanged, Chandler kissed his daughter on the forehead and sent her with Rachel and Ross. He turned around and looked at Monica. The two of them stood in the kitchen and let an uncomfortable silence fall over them.

"I have some dessert if you want," Monica said and began pulling a cheesecake out of the fridge.

"Um, sure, I'll have a piece," Chandler mumbled and walked over pulling a chair out.

"Wine?" Monica asked.

"Trying to get me drunk, Miss Geller?" Chandler joked. Monica's face turned bright red. She hadn't thought he would take it that way. In her eyes, cheesecake and wine went hand in hand.

"No! I wasn't- What's funny?"

"I was kidding." She playfully smacked his arm and turned to get the plates and silverware.

She opened the cabinet and sighed. The plates were on the very top shelf, courtesy of her brother. Although she knew it wouldn't work, she stood on her toes and stretched to get the plates. She slapped the counter and cursed her brother under her breath.

She felt her backside warm up. Chandler reached over her, grabbed two plates and sat them down in front of her on the counter, resting his hands on the counter.

"Here you go," he whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps travel up her arm.

She turned in his arms, opened her mouth to thank him but no sound came out. Instead, he crashed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers in his hair. He rested one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back. Monica could feel the electricity that shot through her body when he touched her.

Soon the need for oxygen became overbearing and they broke away, only pulling far enough apart to breathe.

"Let's get to that cheesecake then," Chandler said, but he didn't move.

Monica bit her lip. "Hmmm, I'm not really in the mood for that anymore."

"Oh really?" Chandler questioned. "Then what are you in the mood for, Miss Geller?"

"You."

~~o0o~~

 **A/N: And scene. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've had exams the past couple of weeks. No more school for me though! Anyway, please R &R. I'm really starting to enjoy this story. I have no idea what I'm going to do next by the way. Ahhh! Okay, I'm finished. Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Monica woke up with a pounding headache. She grimaced and put her hands over her eyes. She turned on her side and came face to face with Chandler.

 _What did we do last night?_

Monica sighed and raised the sheet up far enough to tell that both she and Chandler were naked. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. The alarm clock on her nightstand blared.

 _7:48_

Monica threw her robe on and rushed out of her bedroom. Thankfully, none of her friends were sitting in the living room.

She walked into the bathroom and gathered enough Ibuprofen for her and Chandler both.

She turned to come out of the bathroom and nearly dropped the medicine. Chandler stood in the doorway of the bathroom, with nothing but jeans on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said and grabbed her hand. The same electrifying shock shot through her body.

She smiled and handed him the medicine. "It's okay but you need to get your clothes and go over to Joey's."

"Kicking me out already?" He joked before tossing the Ibuprofen into his mouth.

"Ha ha, very funny," she laughed, "Our friends will be over soon, hunting for breakfast that I usually prepare. I don't think they are going to want to find you in my bathroom half dressed."

"Alright, but you have to agree to something or they'll find more than just a half dressed man in your bathroom." Chandler winked and she blushed.

"Is that an offer, Mr. Bing?" Monica asked.

"You know it," he said. She laughed and kissed him.

"So what do I have to agree too?" She asked when they broke away.

"Go out to lunch with me and Hannah today. Maybe dinner with just me tonight," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I can make lunch with you and Hannah but dinner…"

Disappointment fell on Chandler's face. "Why?"

Monica grinned, "I'm going to need something to last me that long."

Chandler smiled and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"Umm, Mon."

Monica spun around, finding Rachel standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Please tell me Ross isn't out there," Monica pleaded.

"No. He had an early meeting. Ben and Hannah are over at Joey's," she said and backed out of the bathroom into the living room.

"Would you mind elaborating on that?" Chandler asked.

"Umm, well, I hardly ever pay attention to Ross when he talks about work but I think-"

"Not Ross. My kid," Chandler said.

"Oh! I sent them in there to wake you and Joey up but you're already awake obviously," she said and gestured to his shirtless chest.

"Right," he said and turned back to Monica's room in search of his clothes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Rachel said after everyone left.

"Can it wait? I have a few errands to run and then I'm going to lunch with Chandler and his daughter," Monica said and put the remaining dishes in the sink. She didn't like to leave a mess but it would have to be done later.

"No! I leave you and Chandler alone last night and come back to find the two of you making out in the bathroom. This cannot wait!"

"Then you'll have to come with me," Monica said and grabbed her purse.

"I can't. Ben has t-ball practice soon.'

"Well, looks like you'll be waiting. I'll call you as soon as I get home from lunch."

"Fine," Rachel puffed and sat down on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

~~o0o~~

Chandler sat at the diner Hannah picked out and looked over the menu. He glanced at Hannah who was coloring the table mat. They spent most of the morning at Phoebe's apartment. She recently started dating this guy named Mike and he and Chandler were getting along really well.

"Hannah, sweetie, I have a question."

"Okay, Daddy."

"You like Miss Geller right?"

"Oh yes! She is my favorite, Daddy. I love her so much!" Hannah exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat.

"Would it be okay if she and I dated?"

"You mean, like, kissing?" Hannah asked and scrunched her face up.

"Yea, I mean like kissing," Chandler said and laughed.

"That's okay," Hannah paused and her eyes got round. "Does that mean she will be my new mommy?"

Chandler raised his eyebrows. He certainly wasn't expecting their conversation to go that way.

"Well, uh, sweetie, we are just going to go on a few dates, okay? She isn't going to be moving in and she we won't be getting married, okay?"

"Okay," was all she said before she went back to coloring. Chandler shook his head and smiled. Oh the things his daughter says.

"Hey guys," Monica said and sat down on Hannah's side of the booth.

"Miss Geller! I didn't know you was going to eat lunch with us!"

"Were. 'I didn't know you were.'' Monica corrected. Chandler smiled.

"Oops," Hannah said and started coloring her table mat again.

"Hi," Monica said and grabbed his hand.

"Hi," Chandler said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled.

"So Hannah, what are you going to have for lunch?" Monica asked as she looked over the menu.

"Chicken strips and mashed potatoes," Hannah said.

"Good job! I can tell you've been working on your p's."

"Thank you. Daddy helped me."

"Oh really? Daddy's been helping?" Monica smiled at Chandler and he gave her a wink.

"Yep. I told him that Miss Geller said I needed help with my p's and we started practising."

"That's good," Monica looked at Chandler and before examining her menu once again.

~~o0o~~

 _Ring, ring, ring._

Monica sat her shopping bags down and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Geez. I've been calling you for hours. I didn't think lunch would last till four o'clock," Rachel answered over the phone.

"Chandler was called in to work for some sort of meeting or whatever so I took Hannah out shopping."

"Is she with you now?"

"No. I dropped her off at Phoebe's house."

"Okay. I'm coming over," Rachel said and hung the phone up.

Monica sighed and picked her bags up, carrying them to her room. While sifting through the miscellaneous items, she thought about the shopping trip she and Hannah had.

" _Miss Geller?" Hannah asked._

" _Sweetie, you can call me Monica outside of school." Hannah smiled and grabbed her hand._

" _If you and my daddy get married will you be my new mommy?" Monica stopped and looked down at Hannah who was looking up at her._

 _Monica bent down so that she and Hannah were eye level with each other. "Hannah, as long as your daddy says it's okay you can call me Mommy, but I'll never replace your real mommy, okay?"_

" _But I never knew my real mommy. She went to heaven when I was born." Tears stung Monica's eyes and she brought the little girl in for a hug._

" _I'll be your mommy if you want me too, sweetie," Monica said._

Monica hung her new clothes up and thought about the day Rachel was in a car accident. There was a man, around her age, crying with a newborn baby in his arms. She never really thought about him after that day but hearing Hannah's story made her think about that man.

Now that she thought about it, Chandler did seem familiar when she first met him. Could he have been the guy with the newborn?

~~o0o~~

"Did you have fun with Miss Geller?" Chandler asked his daughter while he tied his tie. He and Monica had arranged to meet at Alessandro's at seven. He looked at his watch.

 _6:25_

"Yep. We went shopping and got ice cream. And I told her about Mommy going to heaven and she started crying and hugged me. Then we went to this other store and it was fun."

"You told her about your mommy?" Chandler asked her. He finished his tie and squatted in front of her.

"Yea. I asked her if she would be my new mommy if you and her got married and she said I could call her Mommy but she wouldn't be my new mommy and I told her Mommy went to heaven when I was a baby and she started crying and hugged me and told me she would be my new mommy if I wanted her to be. And she told me I could call her Monica when we wasn't in school."

"'When we weren't in school,'" Chandler corrected. "Did she say anything else?"

"She asked me if I was okay with you and her dating."

"And are you?"

"I told her I didn't mind," Hannah said and gave her dad a hug. "Will you always be my daddy? Even if you and Monica have more kids?"

"Hannah, you'll always be my number one girl, okay?" Chandler asked her. She only nodded in response.

~~o0o~~

Monica walked into the restaurant and spotted Chandler at one of the many tables. He wore a gray suit and a blue tie that matched the color of her knee-length dress.

He looked up from his menu and saw her walking towards him. Like a gentleman he stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"So, I talked to Hannah today," Monica started.

"I heard," Chandler said and smiled at Monica.

"What do you think about Hannah asking me to be her new mommy?" She asked.

"I think it's really early in this relationship to be asking questions like that."

"What is this relationship?"

"Well I'm definitely not the type to sleep with you and never call. That's Joey." Monica grinned and Chandler grabbed her hand. That electrifying shock ran through her nerves again. She loved it.

"I want to take things slow. I know that we didn't really start off that way but I don't want to rush into anything." Monica looked down at their joined hands when he started tracing small circles on her skin.

"I agree," Chandler said. "I also want my daughter to like you too but I think that's already covered."

Monica smiled. Their lips met across the table and it slowly deepened. Chandler pulled apart first.

"I don't think I'll be able to take it slow if we keep doing that." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Excuse me."

Chandler and Monica both looked up to find a nervous waiter standing beside them. Monica blushed and Chandler chuckled.

"We're ready."

"So, Hannah is with…?" Monica asked.

"Phoebe. Ever since Kathy passed away she and Hannah have formed a mother-daughter type bond," Chandler said and took a sip of his drink. Monica couldn't stop the jealousy that sprang through her heart. She hated to admit it but she would love to be that little girl's mother.

"That's good. She had some type of mother figure growing up."

"Not really. I didn't meet Phoebe until two years ago. I got a new job at this advertising company and I was gone from the house more hours than I prefered and I didn't get off work in time to pick Hannah up from her preschool."

"Do they not have an afternoon program?"

"They did but it ended at five o'clock and I didn't get off work until six o'clock." Monica nodded. She understood long hours at work. She couldn't count how many times she stayed after school to finish up work.

"So, I started looking through the papers to find someone that could pick her up after preschool or five o'clock at the latest." He continued. "Eventually I found her ad and called her up right away. At first I payed her to watch Hannah but over time she and I started dating." Apparently Monica's internal reaction showed on her face because Chandler quickly took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Trust me. That's over. We are just friends."

"Why did you break up?" Monica asked. She believed Chandler but was still curious.

"We wanted different things. I wanted to settle down but Phoebe wasn't up for that. We ended on good terms and she continued to watch Hannah until she was old enough to go to school. Now that she is in school, Phoebe comes over every morning, fixes her hair, gets her ready and takes her to school."

"I could do that now if you want," Monica said. She really did love Phoebe but she didn't need to fill that parental role anymore. Monica was there to do that.

"You don't have to. Besides, Phoebe loves it." Monica nodded.

"I know but it would help out a lot. Phoebe could sleep in later and she wouldn't be worried about being late to work. I wouldn't be going out of my way because we would be going to the same place. Besides, I want to bond with Hannah." Monica didn't want to deprive Phoebe of a job, she just wanted to have something else with Hannah besides school teacher, a role she was dutifully playing.

"I'll talk to Phoebe. She shouldn't mind. With her new boyfriend and all."

"He's kinda cute," Monica said taking a drink of her wine. She wouldn't have been able to keep the smile off her face.

"Boyfriend, right here."

"I'm just messing with you. Come here." She moved her chair closer to his and kissed him. She slid her hand up his thigh while Chandler fingered the hem of her dress.

"Dessert?" Chandler asked her.

"How about some cheesecake?" Monica offered. Chandler grinned.

"Check!"

~~o0o~~

"You didn't have to walk me to my door," Monica said.

"Oh but I did. Besides, I'm staying at Joey's tonight."

"You remember what happened last time you 'stayed at Joey's?'" Monica said using her fingers for air quotes. Chandler smiled. Not only did he remember, but he couldn't forget. That hot and steamy night kept playing in his head on repeat all night. He would have to take a cold shower once he got to Joey's.

"I remember," he said and kissed her.

Chandler backed her up against her door and moved his lips to her neck. He heard her let out a soft moan and fought the urge to tear her dress off her. She turned in his arms and he had to move her hair off her shoulder. He pushed the sleeve of her dress down and kissed her shoulder, sucking gently on the nape of her neck.

She managed to get the door open and dragged Chandler inside. He was about to ask her if she was sure she wanted to continue when the phone rang.

"Hold on," Monica said before grabbing the phone. Chandler walked over and kissed her neck. She slapped his arm but he kept doing it.

"Hello? Yes he's right here. Oh my G-d, is she okay?"

That made Chandler stop.

"We'll be right there." Monica hung up the phone. "Hannah's in the hospital."

~~o0o~~

 **A/N: Whoa! Must be like some kind of record right? Two updates in two days? Anyway. How are you liking it? So far it hasn't gone how I expected it. I've been making it up as I go but it is really starting to shape up. I really need you guys to review. Because, I like the praise, just kidding. But please review and tell me what you think! Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

"She's highly allergic to strawberries," the doctor said and shut the door.

Chandler squeezed Monica's hand in relief. Never in his life had he been so scared before, well, besides the time he realized he would have to raise Hannah by himself.

"Thank G-d," Chandler said. "Can she come home now?"

"I would like to keep her here for another hour just to make sure she is stabilized before you can check her out," the doctor said. Chandler nodded in agreement and the doctor left.

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known I would have never let her have that cupcake. Chandler I'm so sorry," Phoebe said crying. Monica let go of Chandler's hand and sat beside Phoebe, rubbing her back. Chandler squatted in front of Phoebe and took her hands.

"Pheebs, it could have happened to anyone. No one knew she was allergic to strawberries," Chandler reassured her. She continued to cry.

"Honey, you take care of her better than anyone. Besides her dad. You didn't know that she had allergies. Chandler didn't even know she had allergies. You can't blame yourself. Yes, she was with you when it happened, but that doesn't mean it was your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It's better that we know now instead of when we can't get medical help," Monica said. Phoebe quit crying and looked at Chandler.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said and pulled her and Monica in for a hug.

"You wanna see her?" Monica asked Phoebe.

"No. I think I'm just going to go home."

"I'll go with you. I'll see you Monday, Chandler," Monica said and she and Phoebe stood up.

"I can get home by myself. I interrupted a date anyway didn't I?" Phoebe said and walked down the hallway. Monica turned to Chandler and smiled.

"Wanna go in?" She said and pointed to the door. Chandler nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chandler said and kissed Monica. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Bye," Monica said. She kissed Hannah on the forehead who fell asleep on the way to her apartment. Chandler smiled and waved as she softly shut the cab door.

~~o0o~~

 **3 Months Later…**

"Hey," Monica said when Chandler opened the door.

They had been together for three months and Chandler wanted to do something special. Ever since his wife passed away he never really settled down with someone, until Monica entered the picture. He was ready to settle down again. He really liked Monica and so did Hannah.

"Hey," Chandler said and shut the door behind her.

"Where's Hannah?"

"My mom's house. I want tonight to be about us," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Me too."

"Dinner?" Chandler asked. He lead her to the kitchen.

"You cooked for us?" She asked, surprised.

"Sure did," he lied. He had his mom make a meal before she left with Hannah.

"I don't believe you. Last time you cooked you burnt the bread," she said.

"My mom cooked something before she left," he admitted. Monica laughed and kissed him again.

"Well let's eat," Monica said sitting down at one of the plates.

~~o0o~~

They had finished their dinner a long time ago, as well as half of a bottle of wine. They moved from their position in the kitchen to the couch in the living room, cuddled up to each other.

"Tonight was fun," Monica said, lacing her fingers with Chandler's.

Chandler lifted her hand and kissed it. "Yea, it was," he said. Monica raised her head off his chest and looked at Chandler.

"I love you."

Chandler stared at her and Monica cursed herself inside. It was too soon to say it and she knew it but it was true. The past three months of her life were the best three months she ever had and it was all because of this man and his daughter.

They held each other's stare before Chandler said, "I love you too."

That was all he was able to say before Monica attached her lips to his. One hand still holding his, the fingers on her other hand wrapped themselves tight around his short hair, keeping his lips hard against hers. He traced her lips with his tongue as he moved his hands to her sides, slowly massaging their way down to the hem of her sweater. Monica shivered as his fingers moved over her, moaning into his mouth when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly his hands were on her thighs and he lifted her, carrying the both of them to his bedroom. Once in the bedroom he put her down and turned down the sheets of his bed. She was so focused on watching him she barely noticed the clear sky shining in from the window, the moon casting a silver shadow through the darkness of the room.

He turned to look at her and she walked closer to the foot of the bed, fighting the urge to move as quickly as they were minutes ago. He met her there and grinned at her when she took the bottom of his black shirt in her hands, quickly unbuttoning it from the bottom up.

He cupped her face in his hands, urging her to look up from her task. She looked into his eyes before he started to place soft kisses on her lips. Taking his cue she slowly undone the rest of the buttons and slid it gently off his shoulders.

Monica kissed his lips once again, moaning when she felt his hands against the bare skin at the small of her back. An electrifying shock coursed through her body.

~~o0o~~

"I love you Monica."

He slowly lifted her sweater over her head and unclasped her bra. She sighed and he began kissing her freckled shoulder as he brought down the straps of her bra.

He leaned back and looked at her body. He couldn't remember the first time they had sex due to the fact they were both drinking, but he wanted to engrain her image in his mind forever. He truly loved her.

"I love you, too, Chandler," she said.

He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach, relishing in the feeling of her fingers through his hair. He kissed her stomach once again before pulling her slacks and panties down in one motion.

She kicked her flats off, sending her slacks and undergarments with them while he stood up again. She quickly undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down while he kicked off his socks and shoes.

They stood before each other naked, memorizing the look of each others bodies. She took him in her hands, running her fingers up and down his erection. He moaned grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Slowly, but surely, they made their way toward his bed and he nudged Monica into it.

She scooted up to the headboard and he lowered his body between her legs, their kisses slowing down. He opened a drawer on his nightstand and took a condom out. He ripped open the plastic packaging and let the condom slide out. He was about to put himself in it when Monica grabbed his hand.

"Let me," she whispered. He didn't know what to say so he handed her the condom. She nimbly slid the condom on and held him in her hands as he bent down and kissed her again.

They quietly whispered 'I love you's' as she guided him into her. She moaned in pleasure as he filled her over and over again. Their pace quickened as did their kisses but they continued to whisper 'I love you.'

~~o0o~~

 **A/N: I know, really short update but it was good. Right? I hope I kept it T rated. I actually flipped a coin to decide whether it would be them telling each other 'I love you' or Monica telling Chandler she was pregnant. She isn't going to be pregnant so don't get your hopes up. If and when you have a suggestion, review! Please and thank you. I hope you enjoyed this… I don't know what to call it. Thanks for reading though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it a lot. This chapter is going to be a little different. It'll start out in Monica's point of view and then it'll shift into Nora's point of view. Just warning ya! Enjoy!**

~~o0o~~

Monica cracked her eyes open and took in her, now familiar, surroundings. Chandler stirred and put an arm around her. She smiled and inhaled his smell. She loved it.

She, stealthily, slid out from underneath his arms and picked his shirt and her panties up off the ground, putting them on. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, intent on making breakfast for the two of them.

She stopped when she saw Hannah sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of her. An older woman was standing at the stove, putting more pancakes on a plate next to her. She picked up a coffee cup and turned.

"Well, good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Monica replied, confused.

"Monica!" Hannah exclaimed and ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie." She picked Hannah up and they walked over to the table.

"Hannah's told me a lot about you. Chandler, not so much," the older woman said and handed Monica the cup of coffee.

"Um, can I ask who you are?" Monica asked and took a sip of the coffee, black.

"Oh, I'm Chandler's mother, Nora," she said and stuck her hand out. Monica sat Hannah and the coffee down and shook her hand.

"I'm Monica, but I guess you already know that," she said and looked down. She was only wearing Chandler's shirt and she felt extremely exposed.

"I assumed that since Chandler didn't come back home to pick Hannah up, he was having a guest stay over. You go put some more clothes on and I'll finish up breakfast," Nora said and returned to the stove.

Guest? She and Chandler were dating. Why wouldn't she be able to stay at his house over night?

"Thanks, Mrs. Bing."

"Ugh, don't call me that. My name is, Nora." Monica nodded her head and walked back to Chandler's room to change.

Chandler had on a pair of fleece pajama pants when she walked into the room. He looked up and smiled, dropping the covers back on the unmade bed. He walked over, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning, Angel," he said. Monica smiled at the term of endearment.

"Good morning," she said and looked up at him, kissing him on the lips.

"I smell pancakes. Did you make breakfast?"

"No your mom did. She told me I could come back in here and put more clothes on while she finished breakfast." Monica smiled.

"Put more clothes on?" He asked puzzled. He stepped back and looked at her at arm's length. "I think you should be taking some of these clothes off." he unbuttoned one of the buttons and peered down her shirt.

Monica smiled and slapped his shoulder. "Maybe later," she said and winked at him.

Chandler walked over to his dresser and tossed her a pair of feminine pajama pants. She raised an eyebrow but put them on anyway.

"Ready to join your mother and daughter?" Monica asked and Chandler laced his fingers through hers.

"Of course."

"Hey Daddy!" Hannah said and stood up in her chair, arms raised. Chandler smiled and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Hey Princess. Did you have fun at Nana's?" He asked. Hannah nodded and burst into long explanation of the events from the previous night.

Monica stood at the counter, refilled her coffee cup and listened to the conversation between Chandler and Hannah.

Monica loved a lot of things about Chandler, but the biggest thing she loved was how he interacted with his daughter. Listening to the two of them talk filled her heart. When would she have that?

~~o0o~~ **(Nora's POV)**

Nora sat in the corner of the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and examining Monica.

She was a beautiful girl, long, black hair and dark, blue eyes. She had a bright personality and completely adored Hannah.

What caught Nora off-guard was the look in Monica's eyes as she looked at Chandler. She had never seen anyone look at her son like that. Not even Kathy. It was a look filled with love and adoration. And Chandler returned that same look.

She didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her that the two were in love. Nora smiled and emptied her glass, sitting it in the sink.

"I'll be on my way," Nora said and walked over to the kitchen table. Chandler stood up, kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her.

Before he pulled away Nora whispered, "Don't let this one get away." Chandler looked at her puzzled. She smiled and bent down to kiss her granddaughter.

"Love you, Nana," Hannah said. Nora's swelled three times its size.

"I love you, too, baby."

Nora stood up and looked at Monica. "Will you walk me out, dear?"

Monica sat her coffee down. "Of course."

The two women walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

"It was really nice meeting you," Monica said and stretched her hand out. Nora shooed her hand away and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Monica asked when they broke apart.

"Making my son happy again." Monica just looked at her. Nora sighed and grabbed Monica's hand, guiding her back to the kitchen.

The two stood in the doorway and watched Chandler listen to Hannah about a girl at school. He had the biggest grin on his face and it was obvious he was paying no attention to the girl sitting across from him.

"Look at him," Nora whispered. "He's happy. And I have a feeling it's because of you."

Monica's eyes widened and she followed Nora back to the front door.

"He's been hurt a lot so don't break his heart. He's in love with you and I think you are too. I love seeing him like that and I would like to keep it that way."

Monica smiled. "I'll try my best."

The two women hugged and said their farewells.

Once the door was shut, Nora exhaled and said, "It's about time."

~~o0o~~

 **A/N: This is a really short one, I know, but it's been a while since I uploaded anything and I figured I should. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Monica, are you okay?"_

 _She glanced up and took in the people crowding the small room. Ross, Rachel, Ben, Jack and Judy._

" _You look like you've seen a ghost. Come sit," Jack said and stood up._

" _I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked around the room once more before rushing to Rachel's side._

" _I'm glad you're awake. I came by earlier but you were asleep," Monica said, trying to shift the focus over to Rachel._

" _Are you sure you're okay, sweetie? You don't look so well," Rachel explained._

 _Monica rolled her eyes and moved a strand of hair off her best friend's forehead. Here she was lying in a hospital bed and she was worried about Monica._

" _I'm fine. How are you?"_

" _I could be better. Are you sure you're fine? You're eyes look kind of glazed over."_

 _Monica sighed but leaned in. "I'll tell you about it once everyone isn't staring at me," she whispered. Rachel glanced around the room, confirming Monica's statement._

" _Are you sure you don't want to sit down? Stress will give you wrinkles and wrinkles definitely won't help you find a man," Judy exclaimed but Monica wasn't paying attention to her mother. She was still thinking about the Blue Eyed Man in the hallway._

 _That had to be an interesting story._

~~o0o~~

"You know who Chandler reminds me of?" Rachel asked.

Rachel decided it was time for one of their 'Girl's Nights' and rounded up the small group to meet at Monica's apartment.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"The Blue Eyed Man."

Monica rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel.

"Oh, come on! Will you let that go already? It's been what, six, almost seven years?"

"Blue Eyed Man? How come I've never heard this story? Tell!" Phoebe demanded.

"Okay, you remember the story about my accident, right?" Rachel asked. Phoebe nodded, popping a pretzel in her mouth.

"Well, Monica had Ben that day and as soon as she heard about the accident she came up to the hospital. He was just a baby at this point. But when she was waiting for them to bring her back to me she saw this man with bright blue eyes and a, what was it?"

"A stuffed, pink bunny." Phoebe's eyes widened a little but continued to listen to the story.

"That's right! Anyway, once she got to the room I was sleeping, so she went to the vendor to get some snacks and walk around." Rachel said.

"And while I was walking around," Monica continued, "I saw the man again. He was sitting in the floor holding, what look liked, a newborn and the bunny. His face was covered in tears-"

"Oh my G-d!" Phoebe interrupted. She covered her mouth and Rachel and Monica looked at eachother confused.

"What?"

The girls swung their heads toward the sound. Standing in the doorway was Chandler and Hannah.

"Hey guys!" Monica exclaimed, standing up to catch a glimpse of the time.

 _8:27_

On time as always.

Hannah ran over and gave all three of them a hug, and immediately asked where Ben was.

"Ben is across the hall with the boys," Rachel explained and Hannah wrinkled her nose. Apparently all boys have cooties except Ben.

Monica smiled and walked over to Chandler, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

"Hey."

"I hope it's no trouble. When she found out you were having girl's night she had to be apart of it."

Monica laughed. "It's no trouble at all. We'll just put her to bed when we start talking dirty." Monica winked at him and kissed him again.

"Ugh! Don't tease me woman. I already hate that you're not staying with me tonight."

The past several months Monica stayed with Chandler four out of seven days of the week. She already had her own drawer and a few hangers at his place.

"I know! I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Hmmm, can't wait." Monica giggled and unraveled herself, turning back to her friends and Hannah.

Phoebe still had a shocked expression spread across her face but didn't look like she cared to share. Rachel and Hannah had already deposited her belongings in Monica's room and were currently breaking out the Monopoly board.

"Hannah, come give me a hug, I'm leaving," Chandler explained. Hannah stood up and barreled across the room, jumping into her father's arms. Monica's heart swelled every time she saw the interaction.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, too, baby. Be good for Monica, okay?" Hannah nodded and walked back over to Rachel, seeing that Phoebe had joined her on the floor.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me," Chandler said, walking towards the door. Monica joined him and smirked.

"I know, I know. Have fun," Monica said. She stood on her toes and kissed Chandler.

"One more," he said, holding up a finger. Monica smiled and kissed him again, pushing him out the door.

"Enough already!" Rachel exclaimed. Monica turned around and found the three girls staring at her.

"We've been waiting for ages!" Hannah dramatically exclaimed, causing the women to laugh.

~~o0o~~

"Loverboy's finally here!" Mike shouted as Chandler walked in the door.

"Ha, ha. You know if Pheebs were over her you'd have a line of drool a mile long hanging out of your mouth."

Ross and Joey laughed while Mike rolled his eyes. The boys loved the banter just as much as the girls. Chandler looked into the living room and saw Ben watching some dinosaur cartoon. Like father, like son.

"What are we playing?" Chandler asked as he popped open a beer, taking a seat next to Joey.

"Poker. I figured we could play a few rounds, drink a few beers and go home," Joey said, shuffling the deck. The guys agreed and off they were.

~~o0o~~

"Alright! Hannah's asleep. Now we can talk about the stuff you two actually care about."

"I love her, but she sure does talk a lot!" Phoebe explained.

"What six year old doesn't? When he starts getting like that I make him go talk to Ross. He actually keeps the conversation going well."

Monica snorted and stood up, heading towards the balcony.

"Do you guys wanna come sit out here?" Monica asked. She was craving fresh air. With a shrug, Rachel and Phoebe joined her outside and began their girl's talk.

"So, Pheebs, why did you say that?" Monica asked as the three girls settled into three of the chairs.

"Say what?"

"When we were talking about the Blue Eyed Man. You totally freaked out," Rachel explained.

"Oh, that," she said and sipped her drink.

"Well?" Monica urged.

"Okay! Okay! Chandler's the blue eyed man."

"No he's not!" Rachel exclaimed and looked at Monica.

Monica thought about that day. Slowly a look of realization spread across her face. He was the Blue Eyed Man!

"Oh my G-d! Rach, he is the man. I knew he looked familiar!"

"Wait, what?" Phoebe and Rachel asked in unision.

"When I first met Chandler. On the first day of school! He looked familiar but I just shrugged it off. But now I know why he looked so familiar. He's the blue eyed man!"

Phoebe and Rachel stared at her. After several moments Phoebe stood up, claiming she needed another drink so the three girls made their ways back inside.

~~o0o~~

Chandler folded his cards and stood up to grab a beer. "Anybody want one?" Everyone shook their heads and Chandler shrugged.

It was twenty minutes past ten and Ben had been asleep on the couch for about ten minutes. The guy's game had taken longer than he was expecting and he was dying to go over and check on Hannah, who he assumed was asleep. But he really wanted to see Monica. They'd been dating for eight months now and Chandler was ready to take the next step. He truly did love her and he knew she loved him, too.

A chorus of 'ahhs' erupted from the table, bringing Chandler from his thoughts. He turned to find Joey counting his earnings.

"Well, I'd like to thank the three of you for paying for my date tonight," he said and slipped on his jacket.

"A date?" Chandler looked at his watch. "It's ten thirty-eight."

"It's more of a hookup than a date. I'm meeting her at her place around eleven," he said, picking up his beer bottles and setting them in the trash.

Ross, Mike and Chandler exchanged looks. Typical Joey.

"Anyway, I'll see you all later. Lock the door when you leave." With those words he turned and walked out the door.

"I guess I'll head home then," Ross said. He walked over to Ben and picked him up, grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"He feels warm. I better go let Rach know."

"I'll go too. Tell Pheebs 'goodnight.'"

Mike opened the door and knocked on the girl's door.

~~o0o~~

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Rach, will you get that? I'm gonna check on Hannah," Monica said and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Hannah was still asleep but she looked so peaceful. It amazed Monica. She kissed her forehead and walked over to her dresser, taking out some of her pajamas. She usually wore one of Chandler's shirts to bed but she didn't have one at her apartment.

"Stripping for my daughter? I have to say, I'm a little jealous."

Monica jumped and turned around. Chandler was leaned against her bedroom door.

"G-d Chandler! You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"I'm sure you are. Let me put my shirt on," she said but Chandler just held on to her tighter.

"I think you look great right now," Chandler said, examining her body. Monica blushed and playfully smacked his arm.

"Yea, because I don't have a shirt on! Come on Chandler!"

"Alright, alright." He let her go but didn't go far. He stood behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Stop it. You're distracting me."

"I just think you're extremely beautiful," he said. Monica unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her waist.

"I'm a sure thing, hun. You don't have to butter me up anymore," Monica said and slipped her pajama pants on.

"I know but I really do think you're beautiful." Chandler sat on her bed and looked over at Hannah. Monica slipped her bra off and tied her hair up in loose bun.

"Well, thank you." Monica walked over and stood in between his legs, kissing his lips.

"I don't like wearing my pajamas," she said.

"I don't like it when you wear clothes either," Chandler exclaimed. Monica laughed and patted his cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just, I like sleeping in your shirts."

Chandler unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her, kissing her hand.

"You don't have to give it to me. I was just saying." Monica rubbed his shoulder and kissed him again.

"I love you, Monica Geller."

"I love you, Chandler Bing."

Chandler gripped her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Monica stroked the nape of his neck and softly kissed him on the mouth.

"Ahem."

Monica looked up to find Rachel standing in her doorway.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd let you know I was heading home."

"I thought you and Pheebs were staying the night?" She said, standing up.

"I was but Ross just came over with Ben and said he has a fever."

Monica sighed but nodded her head, looking over at Hannah. She'd do the same for that little girl.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Give Ben and Ross a kiss for me," Monica said and gave her sister-in-law a hug.

"I will. Bye Chandler," Rachel said and Chandler waved.

"Tell Phoebe she can go home if she wants too. We're all too old for sleepovers now."

Rachel smiled and closed the door, leaving the couple alone.

"Well, that means Ben, Ross and Mike are gone which leaves Joey. And Joey has a date at eleven," Chandler looked down at his watch, "which is in eight minutes."

"Who has a date at eleven?"

"Well, from the way he was talking this isn't a typical date." Chandler stated,raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, a hookup. I remember those days." Chandler scoffed and Monica laughed kissing his nose.

"You're my number one guy now! No need to get jealous." Chandler just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Monica.

"I'm not!" He said and raised his hands in a silent surrender.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Monica asked.

Chandler looked over at Hannah and nodded his head. "But, she has to go somewhere else because I'm not ready to scar my daughter for life." Monica laughed and kissed him. Oh how she loved this man.

~~o0o~~

 **A/N: Heyy! So, it's been awhile since I've updated this one and I figured I would. This one is just a filler scene. Nothing really happened except the girls figured out that Chandler is in fact the Blue Eyed Man and that he is ready for the next step. The next chapter should be up soon so keep your eyes out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chandler expertly dodged the crowded New York roads, looking for the restaurant he was supposed to meet him at.

After several trips, apologies and whispered curses, he reached his destination and pulled open the door.

Soft music filled the empty space as he approached their table. No one was there. He glanced at his watch.

11:49

"Great," he muttered. Ten minutes early.

He took a seat and pulled out his phone, smiling at the picture of Hannah and Monica that popped up.

He remembered when that picture was taken. They spent the whole day at Central Park.

"Hey man?"

Chandler snapped his head up and saw Ross take a seat across from him. He looked at his watch again.

12:15

Was he really looking at that picture for that long?

"Hey, what's up?"

"A lot actually. I would have been here earlier but one of the chains hold the pterodactyl broke and crashed into-"

"Ross, I know I'm dating your sister but there's no need to punish me with these stories." Ross rolled his eyes and picked up his menu.

"Anyway, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Okay, uh, don't freak out. I want to get all of what I want to say out before you start in."

Ross sat down his menu and crinkled his eyebrows.

"I think I want to ask Monica to move in with me."

The two men say in silence for a few seconds before the waitress walked up, breaking the tension that began to bloom.

"Can I take your drink orders?" she asked. They nodded and told her.

Once the waitress was gone, Ross looked over and Chandler and studied his face before speaking up.

"I think that's a good idea." Chandler's eyes widened with the news.

"Really?"

"Yea. It's obvious that she loves you and I hope you love her as much, if not more," he said, raising his eyebrows. "But I think it'll make all three of you happy. And besides, it's nice to know that you're as serious about this relationship as she is."

Chandler studied Ross before answering. "Thanks man. I-I really appreciate that."

Ross reached across the table and patted Chandler on the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how you're gonna do it?"

"Well, that's why the other reason I asked you to lunch…"

~~o0o~~

Monica sighed as she climbed the final set of stairs before reaching her landing.

It had been a long day at work and she wasn't staying with Chandler. Although she wanted to. She didn't really slept that well when he wasn't by her side.

She walked up to her door but stopped when she realized that it was cracked. Did she leave it open this morning?

Monica slowly approached the door and pushed it open.

Her breath hitched when she saw candles filling every crevice of her apartment and her eyes filled with tears when she heard the soft music playing in the background. But what really set her off was the little girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Monica!" she exclaimed and bounded across the room, throwing herself into Monica's arms.

"Hey Hannah. Where's your daddy at, sweetie?"

Hannah turned around and Monica looked up to find Chandler standing where Hannah previously was, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Hannah raced back to her father and threw her arms up, indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

Chandler picked her up and the two of them walked across the room towards Monica, who met them in the middle.

"Chandler, what's all this about?"

"Monica, I knew from the moment I met you that there was something special about you. And I know that you're not Hannah's mother but you might as well be because the past nine months you've treated her as your own."

Monica's eyes filled with tears once more as she covered her mouth.

"This isn't a proposal. Well, not the type you might be thinking. But Hannah and I have something to propose to you."

Chandler looked at Hannah and he smiled.

"Do you want to move in with us?" she asked.

Tears spilled down her face as she nodded and Chandler enveloped her in a hug, picking her up in the process.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Yes! Oh G-d, yes! I love you both so much. There nothing I want more," she said, wiping her eyes. Well, attempting to.

"Woo-Hoo!" Hannah yelled and Monica and Chandler laughed.

Chandler sat on Monica's couch as she put Hannah down for bed.

Soon they would be living together and he was so excited. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he was more excited.

"Hey."

Chandler looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

She made her way over to the couch and sat in his lap. She ran a thumb over his cheek and down his jaw until it came to rest on his chin. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips.

Chandler was the first to pull away. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and ran his eyes over her whole face, wanting to memorize every feature of her skin. She was remarkably beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," he said and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," she said and kissed him again.

"I'm so happy you said 'yes.'"

Monica giggled, "I'm so happy you asked."

Chandler hummed and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

They sat in silence for the most part, only their kisses filling the air around them.

"So, when are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"I say we take it step by step. We can look at our big furniture, like the living room furniture, bedroom furniture, etcetera, and once we decide who's to keep we move on to the little things. I don't want to overwhelm either of us."

Chandler nodded, the fears in his head tuning. "That sounds like a good plan but one problem."

Monica cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long for you to move in with me."

Monica smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He would be cutting it soon and she wasn't thrilled.

"How about we get started right now?"

"Really?" Chandler whined.

Monica rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender before returning them to her waist.

They looked at eachother for a while. Monica running her fingers through his hair and Chandler running his hands up and down her thighs. They were in love and happy. They had the cutest little girl, even if she wasn't legally Monica's. They had everything they wanted, but something still didn't feel right.

"Mon-"

"Chandler I want to marry you."

Chandler's eyes widened.

"What?"

Monica's grip tightened. "I want to marry you Chandler. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your daughter. I want to be with you. I want to be your wife!"

Chandler untangled himself from her and moved to stand behind the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair and stuffed a hand in his pocket.

He looked over at Monica, who was still seated on the couch, and cocked his head. She was serious.

"Really?"

"Of course. Chandler, I love you." Monica rose and walked toward Chandler. She sat her hands on his chest and cautiously kissed him.

When they pulled away Chandler smiled wide and dropped down to one knee.

"Monica, I don't have a ring. And this is definitely something we are going to have to talk about later. But, if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest woman ever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi… I'm very well aware you all hate me due to my prolonged absence from the fandom. I didn't really feel as if I wanted to write anymore and I slowly strayed away from this site. But I'm back! And I figured I owed you all a final chapter to this story. I promise I'll finish my others as well. Without further ado… The final chapter!**

 **10 Years Later…**

Chandler grasped his daughter's hand as they made their way up to the school building. He smiled and thought back to when Hannah was first starting school. He remembered feeling so sad that his little girl was growing up, and this time wasn't any different.

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yes! I hope my teacher is nice."

"Well of course she will. How could she not be nice to such a cute, little girl?" Chandler smiled down at the young girl and she returned the smile, squeezing his hand.

They finally made it down the familiar hallways and stopped in the doorway. Chandler looked down at the piece of paper the guidance counselor gave him and then to the top of the door.

"We're here," Chandler said and knelt down to her level.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Her voice quivered as her bottom lip slowly popped out.

Chandler quickly took her in his arms and patted her back, whispering consoling words until she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"You better now?" He asked.

She nodded her head and threw her arms around him once more before turning towards the classroom and examining it. It was super neat, not a thing out of place, well there probably wasn't a thing out of place before children arrived.

His daughter slowly ventured into the room and accepted a teacup from one of the many girls in the corner. She looked back at her father before smiling wide at the other young girl.

"Hello!"

Chandler jumped a bit before standing and up and addressing the teacher.

"Hi! Sorry, my daughter was a bit nervous when we first arrived," he stuck out his hand, "My name is Chandler Bing and that is my daughter, Abigail Bing."

The two quickly shook hands and the woman smiled. He looked at his daughter again, noticing in his peripheral vision that the woman was checking him out.

"I'm Kathy Brewer. Will Abigail's mother be joining us shortly?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No she won't. She is currently down the hall, tending to her own kindergarten class."

Confusion took over her face before she finally realized and smiled, subconsciously taking a step back.

"You're married to Monica."

It sounded like a statement but he confirmed it anyway.

"Yes, and I would like to go wish her good luck before I head to work. It was very nice meeting you by the way," he smiled, shaking her hand again before walking over to his daughter.

"Abs."

She turned and grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy! This is my new friend Callista."

She pointed at a small girl sitting at the table. Chandler waved his hand at her and smiled. She smiled back before handing behind a teacup.

"Nice to meet you Callista. I'm Abby's dad." She only nodded her hand in response.

"Okay, Sugar, I have to go." Abby's face dropped and she looked down at her hands.

"Do you have to?" she looked up at Chandler with big eyes and it took everything he had not to scoop her up and take her with him to work.

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes I do, but you're going to have so much fun here and make so many friends! You're not going to want to leave when Mommy and I come pick you up. Now give me a hug."

Abigail smiled and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could. Once she felt her hug was sufficient enough, she pulled back and sealed it with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Sugar."

She smiled at him and turned back around to play with Callista. He smiled and stood up, making his way back to the door.

~~o0o~~

Monica was in the middle of talking to a set of parents when he came in. She quickly ended their conversation before making her way to her husband.

Once she was closer, he placed one hand on her cheek and one hand on her waist as he drew her in for a quick kiss. When they pulled away, she looked around the room and blushed.

"How was Abby?"

"She didn't want me to leave at first but she made a new friend and was fine."

Monica smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "I told you she'd be different from the other three."

"I know. Jack and Erica just owned the room and Hannah acted as if she already knew everyone," Chandler said and watched her face light up at the mention of her other children.

Shortly after Monica and Chandler married, Hannah began calling Monica 'Mom' which eventually lead to Hannah asked Monica to adopt her.

" _Hey, Mom?" Hannah called as she slowly entered the kitchen._

 _Monica looked up from cutting the tomato and smiled. Her heart grew a bit more every time she heard the seven year old call her that. She had always wanted to be a mother and now she had a sweet little girl and another on the way._

 _She wiped her hand off on her apron before coming around the island and hugging Hannah. Hannah rubbed Monica's swollen belly and planted a kiss right in the middle, another thing that made Monica's heart grow._

" _What's up?"_

" _I wanted to ask you something. I still have to talk to Dad but I wanted to talk to you first. You know, it would be easier if you were both here."_

 _Monica nervously chuckled and took a seat at the kitchen table. "You can ask me anything, sweetie."_

" _Well, when I was with Grandma Judy and Grandpa Jack a couple of weeks ago, we were watching tv and a commercial came on about adoption. When I asked what it was, Grandma said it was when an adult loved a child as if they were their own and wanted to officially make them theirs." Monica watched the young girl's throat bob, knowing exactly where this was headed._

" _Hannah-"_

" _Please let me finish. I didn't grow up with a mother. I grew up with Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Joey, and now you. And Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross. You are the closest thing I have to a mom and I'm really happy. Trust me, I'm not complaining. I want you to be my mother. You already are of course but I want it to be official. Mom, I want you to adopt me."_

 _Monica stared at the girl in awe as tears continued to slip down her face. Hannah sounded so elegant and beautiful as she stood before Monica, asking the older woman to officially become her mother. She was so surprised, yet she saw it coming. Hannah was her daughter. Maybe not by blood, but by heart and soul._

" _So?" Hannah looked on the verge of tears, rejection shadowing her face due to Monica's lack of an answer._

" _Oh, Hannah, of course! Of course I will adopt you!" Monica moved to hug the girl but was met with arms around her neck instead._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you, too."_

 _Talking to Chandler was easy, as he accepted the idea with open arms. And on January 27th, Hannah Grace Bing was officially the daughter of Chandler and Monica Bing._

Monica smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "I wonder how this one will be."

Chandler smiled and looked down at her swollen belly. He moved the hand holding her hip to trace her belly, his smile widening as he felt light kicks.

"He's up early," Chandler commented.

"Yea, she's been up since five this morning."

Chandler winced and bent down, putting himself on her belly's level. "Be nice to your mother today young man."

"How many times do I have to tell you that this baby is a girl?" Monica joked and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, it's a boy. I can tell."

"Oh really? Because you were sure that Abigail was going to be a boy, too."

"I can feel it!" Chandler exclaimed, smiling up at her.

" _Monica, come on!"_

" _Chandler, look at the pictures. They clearly show a female baby."_

" _Look right there. That's a penis."_

 _Monica scoffed, "That's a finger!"_

 _Chandler just shook his head and opened the car door for her. "Whatever, Mon. But when that baby comes out as a boy, I will be saying I told you so."_

 _Monica smiled and kissed his cheek. "I always win."_

"I was right about the twins!" Chandler claimed as he stood back up.

"You got lucky," Monica reproached.

" _Oh my G-d!" Chandler yelled and jumped back._

 _Alarm rose in Monica's eyes. "What? What's wrong?"_

" _Our kid had numerous legs or there are more than one baby in your uterus."_

" _What?" Monica questioned._

" _Okay look. I lay my hand on opposite side of your belly and I get kicked at the same time. Watch."_

 _He placed his hands on either side of her belly and Monica watched as both sides expanded. Chandler did it again with the same results._

" _I'm calling Dr. Aysha. Maybe she'll be able to fit us in tomorrow," Monica said, reaching for the phone._

"Say what you like, I was right," Chandler yawned, glancing at his watch.

"Oh crap, I have to go or Hannah will be late."

"Yea, there are parents now," Monica said and stood on her toes, meeting him in the middle for a kiss.

"Good luck, and take is easy today," he said rubbing her belly.

She smiled and he hurried out the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

~~o0o~~

Hannah chose to wait in the car as her dad ran in to drop off Abigail. Monica agreed to take the twins in when she left for work.

She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Liz, telling her that she would probably be late.

 _Your parents banging again? ;) -Liz_

 _Stop it! Dad's dropping off Abs and telling Mom good luck. He should be back soon. -Hannie_

 _Whatever. I bet they're banging. -Liz_

Hannah rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. Last summer, Liz spent the weekend with her and accidently walked in on her parents having sex. Since then, every time she mentions one of them, Liz brings it up.

Hannah liked that they were so in love. She actually admired it, hoping that she could have that for herself one day.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long. Abby wasn't so willing to let me leave." Chandler hopped in the driver's seat and took off.

"It's okay. I was just texting Liz," Hannah looked at her father's reaction to the girl's name, and he didn't disappoint. Liz's name brought a grimace to Chandler's face, remembering that night.

"I don't even want to know," Chandler said with a wave of his hand.

"You guys can't be like this forever. I know that we didn't tell you she was staying but the laundry room? Really? Couldn't you have waited the thirty seconds it would have taken to climb the stairs and lock yourselves in your room?" Hannah exclaimed.

"One, we were home alone. Well we were until you guys showed up. Two, you just don't understand how long we wait-"

"Dad, that's gross!"

"I was out of town for two weeks! I missed my wife."

"But on the dryer?"

"We bought a new one!"

"Still. That room is tainted now."

"You weren't even the one who caught us." Chandler moaned.

"I felt like I was there when Liz described it to me later that night."

Chandler chuckled and pulled into the circle drive of the high school.

"Do you want me to hold your hand and walk you to class?" Chandler mused.

"I think I'm good dad. Thanks though," she laughed and kissed his cheek.

She climbed out of the car and raced up the steps towards Liz who bent down and blew Chandler a kiss. He scrunched up his nose and acted as if he were shooing the kiss away. They two girls laughed and rushed into the school as the bell rang.

Chandler smiled and drove to work, smiling at the thought of his four beautiful kids and his gorgeous wife who would be giving him another child in late August. Oh how happy he was with the way things turned out.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it. Please excuse grammar errors in this chapter. It will be one in the morning by the time I have posted this. But, it has been nice working on this story. Until next time.**

 **~Chelsie**


End file.
